Teaching a Lesson
by mitchhdr17
Summary: Lassiter has had it with Sean and needs to teach him a lesson
It was a bright sunny afternoon, and Sean was on his way to the Santa Barbara police department. He hadn't had a case in weeks. As he pulled up to the station, he saw Detective Lassiter.

"Hey Lassie," said Sean. He hadn't seen him in a weeks and wanted to taunt him like he normally does.

Lassiter replied, "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much, just came to do a job that you can't do."

Lassiter had been doing just fine for the past couple of weeks without Sean around, and he realized just how much Sean annoyed him.

"Look Spencer, if you don't have to be here, then you have to go. You can't loiter around here."

"I already told you why I'm here Lassie - to do a job you can't do."

Sean turned around and started to walk away. Lassiter was furious and was thinking of ways to teach Sean a lesson. All of a sudden he saw Sean bend down and try to tie his untied shoes. He noticed that Sean was wearing a pair of Fruit of the Loom tighty whities and remembered that he could just give Sean a wedgie. So, he snuck up behind Sean, grabbed his waistband and pulled as hard as he could.

Sean let out a yelp and said, "Hey let me go Lassie."

"Nope," said Lassiter as as he continued to grab Sean's underwear. "You are going to come with me."

Sean stood still and refused to budge, so he yanked his poor tighty whities even harder - they were stretched out to nearly his head. "I'm going to make this an atomic wedgie if you don't get going."

Sean realized he couldn't hold out much longer. He used to get wedgies all the time in school, but this was definitely one of the worst. He had a feeling that today was going to be a bad day to wear tighty whities; he should have listened to his gut.

"Fine," said Sean. He walked away with Lassiter, and Lassiter threw him in the backseat of his red car. Since he didn't want Sean to escape, he put his arms behind his back and underneath his wedgied underwear so that he'd be stuck with a wedgie no matter what for the car ride. As they drove off, Sean squirmed realizing that moving would only make it worse for his ass and his dick.

"Where are you taking me?" Sean asked.

"None of your business."

"Ugh, come on Lassie."

"I'm going to teach you a lesson. So shut up and sit back there quietly or I'll give you a melvin and make it even worse."

They drove for 20 minutes in silence. They finally arrived at a deserted field and Sean asked what was going to happen.

Lassiter ignored him, got out of the car, and hopped into the back seat. He then told Sean that he was going to punish him for disrespecting him all of these years.

Sean said, "Hey, you already got me with a wedgie. What more do you want, Lassie?"

Lassie then lifted up Sean's shirt and pulled his underwear from the front giving him a massive frontal wedgie. This really hurt Sean.

"Owww. Dude, what the heck?" said Sean.

"You are going to learn to treat me with respect. Rule 1, never call me Lassie. Plus, this stuff is only mild compared to what you are about to do."

Lassiter then proceeded to take off his pants and his underwear. His dick was flaccid, but it was still huge. "Sean, you are going to suck my dick, and I'm going to cum all over your face. That'll teach you to never disobey me again."

Sean's face turned white. He had only sucked a few guys off in high school after gym practice and never really liked it. He was straight for Christ's sake, he thought!

Lassiter waited impatiently, and told him that his dick was not going to suck itself.

Sean reluctantly brought his face closer to Lassiter's massive cock, and the smell immediately reminded him of high school and PE class. He stuck at his tongue and start to lick the shaft. Lassiter let out a moan. "Oh Sean, I want you to slobber all over my dick and make me cum." Sean hesitated for a moment, so Lassiter yanked his already stretched underwear even more. "Sean, whenever you stop, I'll pull."

Sean then put Lassiter's dick in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. He was actually kinda enjoying it. There was something about hearing Lassiter moan that turned him on. He then started to suck on Lassiter's massive balls and stroked his shaft.

During this time, Sean started to get a massive boner. He couldn't help it. He hadn't fucked a girl in months and was really horny. Lassiter started to notice Sean's bulge and said, "hey looks like you are enjoying this... why don't I give you some more dick by fucking your ass?"

Sean froze. He had never been fucked before. The farthest he had gone was giving head, and he didn't know what to expect. Plus, his butt already hurt from the wedgie.

"Really Lassiter?" said Sean.

Lassiter then yanked Sean's tighty whities so hard that they ripped off his body. "Yes, really, Sean. Do you want to question me anymore?"

Sean shook his head realizing that Lassiter would only punish him if he talked back again. He begrudgingly took off his pants and got in doggy style position. He then saw Lassiter reaching into the glove compartment to get out a condom. As he heard Lassiter rip off the wrapper, he got more scared.

"Hey Spencer, you got a really nice ass. This is going to be fun to pound you." He then spit into his hand and started to lube up his dick with his saliva. He then rubbed his dick between Sean's butt crack to get him really hard. After a while, he spread Sean's cheeks and put his rock-hard dick inside of his hairy ass. Sean let out a loud moan.

"Damn," thought Sean. "This actually feels kinda good."

Lassiter continued to thrust back and forth. it felt so good and he was showing Sean who was boss. Quite a win-win for Lassiter. After a few minutes of thrusting, he yelled, "OHHHH FUCKKKK. I am going to cum." With what seemed to last an eternity, Lassiter shot his load into Sean's ass. Meanwhile, this entire time, Sean had been jerking himself off. When he heard Lassiter moaning and cumming, Sean had no choice but to finish as well - he was so turned on. Lassiter had not noticed this and was furious when he discovered that Sean had cum into the backseat of his car.

"SEAN!" The detective yelled. "This is my car and now you ruined it. Also, this was not supposed to be enjoyable for you; you were supposed to learn a lesson not jerk yourself off. Get out of my car."

Lassiter took of Sean's shirt and pushed him out of the car. Sean was butt-naked in the field and had no idea what to do. Lassiter drove off and said, "Well, I guess *now* you will learn your lesson."


End file.
